<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was Simple Hero Watching. by Alaxamber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650963">It Was Simple Hero Watching.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber'>Alaxamber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betaed, Laundry, Laundry day, M/M, Pants, People Watching, Voyeurism, Watching, gray sweatpants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short story. </p><p>Had the inspiration from a post about gray sweatpants.</p><p>Ernesto likes to do the Hero recon biweekly, more so on Wednesday afternoon's.</p><p>Inspiration comic at the bottom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ernesto/Neil (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was Simple Hero Watching.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol. You know who you are, and why this story is for you♡ sorry bout the no smut thats going into my Laserblast being an ass series that I am hiding for the moment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Just Hero Watching</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-*-</p><p>No, he wasn't looking. </p><p>No, he didn't notice how many times Neil walked from his spot on the couch to the laundry room. No, he did not notice how the mostly human male dressed on laundry day in his own home. He just…couldn't help but notice that biweekly, a Wednesday to be exact, the short human had laundry day. And each of these days that were marked on his calendar with a small silver heart, Neil would dress in gray sweatpants. </p><p>From his spot in the roof, Ernesto 2693 would watch through a high-powered telescope. When his siblings inevitably found him he would move it just a fraction of an inch and be watching POINT headquarters. So thankfully, they were never too much a problem, and his father knew nothing or at least didn't seem to care if he used the tech for spying. He was keeping tabs on a Hero, the purple bot would remind himself. It was a simple recon, nothing more.</p><p>Days when a Hero is off duty are the best days to learn from them, right? After-all, who doesn't take a full day off once every two weeks to wash every bit of normal clothing, and wear… sinfully baggy, just barely hanging by a sharp set of hip bones, rides below the starting trail of black hair….. gray sweatpants. </p><p>The squeak of the door for roof access had him quickly looking at the large POINT HQ. </p><p>-*-</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>